True Feeling
by imechan
Summary: Apa arti hadirku bagimu, Sasuke-kun? *EDITED*


**Hai :D**

**Fik ini saya publish ulang, soalnya terlihat begitu berantakan dan seolah menjadi fik yang mengganggu pemandangan *?***

**Ah, langsung saja!**

**...**

**Selamat membaca ^-^**

**.**

**Naruto, kepunyaan Masashi Kishimoto**

**True feelings, punya Imechan**

**.**

**Pasangan : SasuSaku**

**PERINGATAN! : semi-Canon, miss typo, gaje dan lain-lain.**

**.**

**Tidak suka? Tidak usah di baca dan jangan diblame**

**...**

.

.

Aku senang. Sungguh sangat teramat senang. Kau tahu kenapa? Mungkin kau hanya menganggapku perempuan gila yang terlalu berlebihan... Yah, walaupun aku harus mengakui itu benar adanya.

Dan hal yang membuatku begitu senang adalah...

Kita ditentukan menjadi rekan satu tim...

Kau yang begitu jauh untukku gapai, sekarang berada di dekatku...

Kau yang selalu jauh dari pandanganku sekarang berdiri tepat di hadapanku,

Aku senang bisa satu tim denganmu...

Kita akan bertarung dan bekerja bersama..

Kau, Aku, Naruto dan Kakashi-sensei..

Suka, duka... Senang, sedih... Lelah letih... Dan semuanya kita jalani berempat...

Aku mengira semua ini akan berkelanjutan..

Berkelanjutan hingga akhirnya petualangan kita diakhiri oleh kata "happily ever after..." layaknya akhir cerita di buku dongeng yang dibacakan orang tua kepada anaknya menjelang tidur.

Tapi nyatanya berbeda jauh... Aku terlalu naif untuk berpikir semuanya akan baik-baik saja tanpa masalah yang berarti.

Aku salah sangka... Aku salah menduga...

Di malam yang sunyi sepi itu aku memergokimu yang akan meninggalkan desa...

Kau memutuskan untuk mengakhiri semua...

Kau memutuskan untuk meninggalkan semuanya...

Kebahagiaan, kedamaian dan persahabatan...

Kau buang semuanya, dan rela membiarkan dirimu dan hatimu dironggoti oleh iblis jahat di dalam lingkaran gelapnya.

Kau ingin pergi dari kebersamaan kita selama ini, kau menghendaki untuk menjauh dari kami..

Meninggalkan semuanya..

.

Sudah kucoba menahanmu dengan seluruh perasaanku..

Aku mati-matian membujukmu agar tidak pergi...

Hanya itu yang bisa kulakukan saat itu.

Tapi kenapa berbalik badan dan menatapku saja kau enggan...?

Begitu banyakkah dosa yang terpancar di raut wajahku sehingga kau malas menatapnya?

Tetapi aku tidak putus harapan untuk menahanmu...

Aku mengutarakan perasaan yang selama ini kupendam padamu.. Perasaan yang selalu membuat dadaku sesak dan berdebar.

Dan akhirnya kau membalikan badanmu... Ujung bibirmu terangkat sedikit, mempertontonkan senyuman yang begitu tipis di wajahmu.

"Kau memang menyebalkan.."

.

.

Kalimat itulah yang selalu kau utarakan padaku..

Kau mengutarakan kalimat itu di tempat yang sama...

Di tempat pertama kalinya kau menampakan emosi marahmu padaku...

Kau melangkah menjauh... Kau melangkah mendekati kegelapan yang begitu pekat...

Aku mengejarmu, aku meneriakimu agar tidak pergi...

Tapi tiba-tiba saja kau menghilang lalu berdiri di belakangku...

Aku tertegun...

Aku bingung harus bagaimana... Harus mengatakan apa...

.

.

"Terimakasih..."

.

.

Mataku membulat, hatiku terkejut...

Kata itulah yang kau bisikan di belakang telingaku...

Kenapa kau membisikan kata itu sebelum kau meninggalkanku?

Apa makna dari kata yang kau bisikan ini?

Adakah arti lain dari kata ini?

Untuk apa kau ucapkan kata itu?

Terimakasih untuk apa...?

Heii... Bisakah kau menjawabku...?

Bolehkah aku berharap arti dari terimakasihmu itu adalah..

Terimakasih sudah mencintaiku..?

.

.

O.o.O

.

.

2 setengah tahun aku menunggu...

Menunggu bukan sesuatu yang mudah...

Menunggu bukanlah sesuatu yang menyenangkan..

Kau memang tidak menyuruhku untuk menunggu..

Dan aku pun tidak ingin menunggu seseorang yang telah membuangku..

Tapi hatiku berkata lain..

Hatiku menguatkan ku untuk tetap menunggumu..

Untuk tetap menunggu dan tetap menjaga kenangan darimu di relung hatiku..

Dan apa yang kini ku lihat saat bertemu denganmu lagi?

Tatapan matamu menjadi lebih gelap..

Tatapan matamu menjadi kosong..

Dan penuh dengan rasa kebencian yang mendalam...

Inikah buah hasil kau meninggalkan kami? Meninggalkan desa? Meninggalkan ku?

Apa kau merasa lebih baik dan nyaman menjadi seperti itu?

Hey.. Apa kau bahagia...?

.

.

o.O.o

.

.

Dadaku terasa sesak.. Napasku terasa mencekat..

Menghancurkan desa

Kenapa kau ingin melakukan itu?

Kau ingin menghancurkan desa?

Kenapa kau melakukan ini semua..?

Tak sadar lagi kah kau akan kenangan yang ada di desa ini?

Di Desa inilah aku bertemu denganmu..

Menjalani hari dengamu..

Kenapa kau ingin menghancurkannya?

Tak cukupkah kau menghancurkan hatiku saja?

Heii... kenapa kau begitu egois?

Ku mohon hentikan...

.

.

o.O.o

.

.

Kau menjadi buronan semua negara..

Kau menjadi penjahat top sedunia ninja..

Hey.. Apa kau bangga?

Apa yang akan kau lakukan setelah membalaskan seluruh dendammu?

Apa kau juga akan meninggalkan dunia ini dengan sia-sia..?

Apakah itu tujuan hidupmu..?

.

.

o.O.o.

.

.

Untuk hari ini..

Beribu-ribu kali aku menegaskan hatiku..

Berjuta-juta kali aku menguatkan hatiku...

Kali ini aku harus bisa... membunuhmu..

Aku membencimu..

Aku terlalu membencimu!

Oleh karena itu aku harus membunuhmu dengan kunai ini...

.

.

Tetapi kenapa tanganku tidak bisa bergerak?

Tanganku terasa kaku seketika..

.

.

Ternyata benar...

Aku tidak bisa membunuhmu...

aku membencimu dengan seluruh cintaku..

Aku membencimu dengan seluruh hatiku..

.

.

Sekarang posisi kita berbalik..

Kau bersiap untuk membunuhku..

Kau mencekik erat leherku..

Dan kau siap mengarahkan kunai itu padaku..

Apakah seperti ini takdir ku?

.

.

Dibunuh oleh orang yang sangat kucintai?

dibunuh oleh orang selalu kukagumi?

.

.

Hey Sasuke-kun..

Apa aku adalah pengganggu?

Apa aku sangat menyebalkan bagimu?

Maafkan aku...

Aku hanya ingin mendapat perhatian darimu..

Aku hanya ingin kau dapat melihatku walau hanya sekali..

Maafkan aku Sasuke-kun...

.

.

Apa arti hadirku bagimu...?

.

.

OWARI

* * *

A/N : **Hedeh, biar diedit tetep aja gantung..** *gambak rambut* **biarlaaa~h** *plak!*

**THANKS FOR READIIIING :D**


End file.
